You did this to me!
by AsamisHair
Summary: Mako told him the pregnancy would be tough, "They get all weird and act all crazy!" but Bolin didn't believe him. It might have been like that with Korra, but Eska was different. Now, as Eska demanded he leave to go get her stewed sea prunes at 3AM in the morning, he was beginning to see the truth in his brothers words. Boleska.


"It's hard bro" is what Mako had said to his younger brother when he had asked him about pregnancy "They get all weird…hormonal…they crave the strangest stuff and act all around crazy!"

"Pfft" Bolin waved him off "It might have been like that with Korra, but Eska's different!"

Now, as Eska demanded he leave to go get her stewed sea prunes at 3AM in the morning, he was beginning to see the truth in his brother's words.

"But…It's 3AM! I don't even know if anywhere will be open!"

"Bolin. I require sustenance. Technically I require to consume twice as much as the average human female"

Bolin sighed, he really did want to cater to his wives every whim, he was just…so…tired….

"Can't you wait until the morning? We can go out for breakfast!" He suggested, as brightly as he could manage being this early

"I require it now" She stated, brushing a hand over her ever-growing belly.

Recognizing defeat, Bolin got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he whispered as he kissed her goodbye, her hand caressing his as he turned to walk out the door.

Man…finding Water Tribe food this early was almost impossible! He checked everywhere he knew sold it, but they were all closed. Eventually he found a small market with a few vendors remaining. He managed to grab the last of what they had and rush back home.

"Eska I-" he began as he walked into his bedroom, food in hand. She had fallen asleep, arms wrapped protectively around her child. "Oh…shh" he hushed himself, placing a hand over his mouth. As quietly as he could, he placed the food down and joined her in the bed. He smiled at her peaceful expression, wishing he could see it more often.

"I love you" he whispered as he drifted off…

"AHHH!" Bolin jerked awake as he heard Eska scream in pain. He reacted quickly, rushing to help her

"What's wrong dear!?" He asked, his heart breaking at the painful expression on her face

"Baby!" She gasped, screwing her eyes shut in pain

"Now!?" He demanded, the only reply he received was another yell of pain. "Okay, uhh…now." He confirmed meekly

Bolin ran through the plan they had made in his head. If the baby were to come early he was supposed to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital" Bolin put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the door. Eska began walking but almost collapsed onto the ground in pain. He quickly grabbed her and supported her weight as they waited for the contractions to pass

"Can you walk?" He asked worriedly, wondering how he was supposed to get her to the hospital

"Do not think me weak" she growled, wincing in pain.

"I wasn't I just…" Bolin trailed off, unsure of what to do,

"We shall leave now" Eska decided, her words contradicting her actions as she struggled to walk. With Bolin aiding her, they were able to make it onto the street and into their car.

"Tell me if there's anything I can do!" he said as he wove through the traffic, hoping that if he got pulled over for speeding that Mako would be on duty

Eska growled in reply, hunching over slightly in her seat. Bolin was torn between driving safely and speeding, but the anxiety of how much time they had left got to him.

Luckily, they made it to the hospital before Eska had another major contraction. The healers were very kind, but Eska didn't want their kindness, she only wanted them to get her child out of her,

Bolin cringed as the healers urged her to push. In any other situation, she wouldn't have taken orders from them, but this situation was different.

She screamed in pain again as they tried to relax her, saying she was doing well. Each time they said this, her grip on Bolin's hand got stronger and stronger.

"Y-you did this t-to me!" She screamed at Bolin, her fingernails cutting into his palm.

"I hate you!" She yelled as she pushed for the final time and half the healers left to tend to the baby.

"Leave" She said to the healers that remained, checking her over to see if she was healthy

"Are you sure that's the best…" Bolin trailed off as he watched the healers leave, their duty not as powerful as Eska's voice.

They returned once more to give Eska her baby give, her little princess. Her expression softened as she looked at the small bundle. She reached for Bolin's hand again, not squeezing it painfully this time.

"I regret my earlier words" She said quietly "I do not hate you"

Bolin chuckled as he caressed his daughter's cheek with his finger

"I love you too" He said, giving them both a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
